Development of flight control systems for manned air vehicles (e.g., commercial transport aircraft, military transport aircraft, tactical aircraft, general aviation aircraft) involve determining specific flying characteristics acceptable to pilots that will fly the aircraft. Numerous design specifications exist in an attempt to quantify what are considered “desirable” flying characteristics and thousands of hours are spent typically in manned simulations and costly flight test evaluations to fine tune the specifications of new aircraft designs. Results of these extensive development efforts are flying characteristics that are universally accepted but often not individually preferred by test pilots.